A Midnight Waltz
by IAmJavert
Summary: This is just a thing I did for an English project! If I get enough reviews I'll add more chapters! Jack comes across a young girl in an orphanage and cannot deny that he hopelessly in love! R


**Ok, so I'm new to this, so please, please, please no flames!**

**This is a story I wrote for my Independent English Project, and it kind of turned into Fanfiction (sorrynotsorry). I was chosen to pick to books that I read into one mash up, so I chose Tracy Beaker and ROtG. Since I have not read the ROtG books, I decided to choose it and base it on the movie. I chose Tracy Beaker because I wanted to have my character in a orphanage! and I also based it in America, because I wanted Jamie in it. I might carry this on into a full story if I get enough reviews and if I have the time and patience :) This is a Jack Frost x OC! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**~ I_Am_Javert**

**Disclaimer:- I DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS, ONLY MY OC'S!**

* * *

**_Ellery P.O.V_**

I had had enough.

There is no privacy in this house. Everywhere I go, there's a child. Don't get me wrong, I _love_ children, but there just there when I don't want them there, and gone when I do. I make a sandwich, turn around, it's gone! I'm on the computer, which we all share; turn around, someone's on there playing games!

"PLEASE!" I beg for umpteenth time. I had been complaining for hours on end to my care worker, Claire, for a lock to my room. But because of _'health issues' _and because I'm _'too young' _I can't. I'm 16 for God's sake; I'll be gone in a year, old enough to fend for myself.

"No, Ellery, you're not aloud, and that's final. Now go and help Tommy with his homework, please" and true to her word, that was her final word. She turned around, picked up her paperwork and started to ignore my ramblings. I slammed the office door behind me, my black hair bouncing, and chained jewellery jingling, as I stomped my feet loudly, so it would sound around the Dumping Ground.

On my angry adventure to my room, I bumped into Tommy, my stupid "brother". Not really. I refuse to believe he is my brother. Claire says we _have_ to treat each-other like "family" and talk to each other like "siblings". She really must know that siblings never get along, whether they're in a care home or not. But, hey, whatever Claire says go's.

"Watch it!" I scream, ignoring his plea for help on his math homework. Finally reaching my destination, I slam the door yet again, my walls quacking in fear.

And that was it; I was in my own world, free to do whatever I want. So I screamed. Not like a baby having a tantrum nor like an adult who's lost a dear family member. I screamed out my pent up anger, sadness, depression and pain. I don't usually do this, I try to push my past to the back of my head and look to the future. But I couldn't hold it in anymore, it hits me ten times harder; and it hurts. I drop to my knees and cover my tear filled eyes. I hear quick and heavy footsteps rush up the stairs, and my bedroom door slams open.

"GET OUT!" I screech, getting up and hiding myself under my bed sheets. I hate for anyone to see me like this. It reminds them of how I used to act when I first came here. When I first arrived, I was a wreck. I was littered with bruises and scram marks. My head ducked down, avoiding eye contact and my hands shaking in fear as I shook everyone's hand in greeting. I used to have nightmares; I kept thinking he, my dad, would come back and… kill me; I woke everyone up. I would run away when someone tried to touch me, knowing that this time I could escape. But I got better, people treated me with respect. The care workers all greeted me with a warm motherly, and fatherly, smile. I was happy, and I was a part of a family that I didn't even know I needed until it was there. It's still pathetic of me though, that I still hide under bed sheets in fear. As if I was scared that he was still alive and after me. Like he was some sort of…boogieman; a monster that I was scared to even _think _about.

"Ellery, honey, tell me what's wrong" she placed a hand on my shaking shoulder. I tensed up ever so slightly, but calmed myself. I gave no answer.

"Hon', you're making all this fuss over a lock? If I had my own way, I'd give one to you, but-" I cut her off,

"It's not because of that" I whispered, hardly audible.

"What?" she said, obviously not hearing what I said.

"I said it's not about that!" I said, louder this time. I pushed the covers off of me and prodded myself on my elbows. I huffed and finally looked her in the eye. If there's anyone I could trust in this Dumping Ground, it was her.

"It… It's back" I said in one breathe. She looked me dead in the eye, and at that moment I could see the emotion in them. Sympathy, sadness, helplessness; and most of all, fear. The fear that I would start _that _again. 'That' being cutting.

It was true. During and long after I was living with my father, I was cutting. My wrists, my legs and my chest. I wasn't thinking straight at the time. I started enjoying the pain, the pain became me. Well, one night, my first night in the Dumping Ground, I nearly died; I had cut to deep and hit a nerve. It was only the sheer luck that Claire found me in time. After that, I promised her that I would never cut again. The cuts healed and I never thought of my past ever again. But today was different.

"No, Hon', you promised!" she screeched.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to, but I keep having nightmares and their getting worse" The tears were starting to come back now, and I feared that I couldn't control it. I was suddenly attacked by Claire's warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around her and started to ball my eyes out. I would be proud to call this woman my mother.

"Tell me what they are about" I wasn't a question it was a demand. She pulled away and firmly, but reassuringly, grabbed my shoulders.

"They're about 'him'," We both call my dad that now, since he was too much of a horrible monster to be named "But there's someone else there with him now" This was true. This new man that I couldn't recognise was a mystery to me. He had the deepest and darkest of hair, slicked back and then flicked into different directions at the end. He sported a wicked grin and an amazing unrecognizable colour of gold mixed with silver. His skin was a light shade of grey, and was somewhat attached to his clothes. He wore a black robe that seemed to fade into his skin, and faded into the ground beneath his feet. He always seemed to be far off into the distance behind my dad, like an ever observing owl. Shadows always surrounded him and he always rode a black steed.

I never told anyone about these dreams until now; I'd always comfort myself when I wake from a nightmare. I would write it in dream journal and keep track just in case I forget them, but I never do.

"Hon', you have to forget about the past, and the dreams! If you need someone to talk to, talk to me or the other care workers. Don't keep it to yourself, it's unhealthy and it can lead to even worse things." I took was she said into account, and noted it down in my head.

"OK" Was the only answer I gave. I had no words to say, I was like words escaped me.

"Then I'm going to go downstairs and make some cookies, OK Hon'?" she gave me a warm smile and lifted herself off of the bed.

"Hmph" I watched her walk away, and then said, "Oh and Claire?"

"Yeah?" She turned to me.

"Don't call me 'Hon', I don't like it" I giggled, lighting up the mood. She laughed and said,

"OK… Hon'" and then she closed the door behind her.

And then I was alone again. I turned to the window to the sight of snow falling ever so gracefully. I loved winter, it was my favourite season. _'Time to have some fun' _I thought, as I grinned and put on my winter coat.

* * *

**_Jack Frost P.O.V_**

I had just finished spreading snow in Britain, when I decided to visit Jamie. Ever since the fight with Pitch a year back, he had become a dear brother to me. Every month I would take him to the North Pole to see North and the Yeti's, then I'd have to bear seeing Bunnymund for Sophie to help paint eggs for Easter; Bunny wanted to start early this year, since last year, thanks to Pitch, there was no Easter. After that I'd take them back home.

I finally got to Jamie's house, but was confronted with a surprise. There was a note on the front door. It said;

**_Gone to see a relative, won't be back for two weeks. Mail to be posted next door._**

**_ -Mrs. Bennett._**

_'Great, now what am I going to do?' _I thought as I let out a sigh in annoyance. I turned around and started to fly away. '_I might as well stay here for a while'. _I flew over Burgess a few times, and decided to place myself on the roof of an old orphanage. I watched the children for a while, even catching a few of them glancing over at me; it felt good to finally be believed in. After 300 years alone and invisible, I was able to hug a child without him or her going through me.

I was violently pushed out of my thoughts when I heard an almighty scream. It seemed all the other children heard it too, but they didn't seem surprised or scared, their eyes were filled with pity; as if they've encountered this many times before. They were all looking at the same window on the far left corner, where a big tree was conspicuously placed. I flew over to the window and looked through to find young girl cry on the floor. She had messy ginger hair, and looked to be around 16. I'm sure I've seen her around before, maybe if I could get a good look at her face I could remember. Her bedroom door swung open and she fled to her quilt covers. A woman who looked to be in her early 50's/late 40's with curly greying hair, walked ever so slowly to the young girl and rested a hand on her quaking shoulder, a soothing smile on her ageing face. They spoke for a while, the young girl seeming to be spilling all her emotion out, and the older woman embracing her in a loving hug. The only words I could hear through the thick glass were 'its back' and 'nightmares'. And as soon as I heard the latter of the words, the only person that filled my mind was Pitch; the king of nightmares. I'd have to talk to Sandy later to help her with her dreams.

The old woman left the young girl alone, letting her think. And that's when it happened. She turned to the window, turned to me, and smiled the most beautiful smile I could ever imagine. That's when I truly saw her face. She had a round, pale, child-like face littered with freckles; her ginger hair seemed to be more vibrant now that she smiled. Then the eyes, oh, those gorgeous eyes. They were a mix of deep ocean blue and dotted with light spring green. They lit up with such joy! It felt as if the world had stopped for a fraction. My mouth was agape and my eyes fixed on her beauty. Then I asked myself, Is she looking at me? She couldn't possibly be, only children can, and she was certainly not a child. You could see the maturity in her young face.

She jumped up out of her bed and wore a mischievous grin. She grabbed her coat and other winter essentials and ran out the door. I had an urge then, a want, to find everything possible about her. What's her name? Where did she come from? How did she end up in an orphanage, what was her story? All these questions, only for me to find out that she can't even see me. I hovered down to the ground and the children suddenly ran to me.

"JACK, JACK, JACK!" the kids called, pulling my arms, all begging for a snowball fight. Now who was I to refuse? I'm Jack Frost after all, the bringer of Fun and Snow. Anyway, it would help me take my mind of her, that young girl that now filled my mind with false hope.

"OK, come on then Kiddos!" I shouted "Get yourselves into groups!"

"Can I join!?" I heard a female voice called. _Her_. She looked straight at me, as if she could see me. Don't silly, she can't see you, your invisible to teens and adults remember? But yet she still looked me dead in the eye. I turned around to make sure no one was behind me, but nope, nobody was there.

"_Me?_" I questioned, hoping for her to say yes. She gave me a look as if to say, 'well duh, obviously'.

"Of course you, you're the one who asked aren't you?" she said, matter-of-factly. I couldn't believe it, I am dumbfounded.

"You can see me!?" I asked again, just to make sure I wasn't hearing things.

"Why wouldn't I?" she said, tilting her head slightly to the side, giving me a confused look.

"Uh-um N-no reason, just messing with you" I blushed so hard, that in that moment I swore I was a tomato. I never thought it possible for me, of all people, to become stuffy and sweaty, but right now I felt like a sinner at church. _Don't blow it jack, this is your chance, she can actually see you!_ I kept saying to myself, as she readied herself on the opposite team. _Great, now I'm against her, but I don't want to hurt her_ I was torn, I didn't want to hurt her with my snow-balls, but I didn't want to let the kids down either. _Just deal with it Jack, it's only a snowball fight! _Right, I'm ready for this, just get the game over with and start up a conversation with her.

I made a batch of snow-balls, and counted down,

"ONE" everyone got into their battle stances "TWO" their snow-balls in hand "THREE!" I yelled, as the fight began. I tried to stay far away from the young girl for as long as possible, but she seemed to be aiming at getting me. That's when I felt it. I felt the cold ice sliding down my back, underneath my blue jumper, as everyone cheered on this young girl for finally catching me.

"Kids, the cookies are done!" The same old woman from before ushered all the children inside until it was only me and the young girl. "You too Ellery!" so her name was Ellery. Let's get to know her then, shall we?

* * *

**Omg thank you for reading guys. I know it might not be much, but it's the best one could do for a 14 year old, lol :)**

**Please read an review! THANKS!**


End file.
